My Little Angel
by Aichigoreto
Summary: Saat pertama kali Chizuru bertemu dengan Marius, Chizuru menganggap Marius sebagai laki-laki berwajah malaikat. Tapi pada akhirnya, komentar itu terlontar juga. "Aneh". Isn't it alright to love an angel?


Title : My Little Angel  
Author : Aichigoreto  
Cast : Yo Marius (Sexy Zone), Morimoto Shintaro (Bakada6 / Johnny's Jr), Sakurai Chizuru (OC)  
Type : Oneshoot  
Genre : Fluff, Romance  
Rating : G  
Disclaimer : Aaaaaaa XD *bawa pulang Marius* Marius dan Shintaro milik orang tua mereka dan juga milik JE :3  
Summary : Isn't it alright to love an angel?

* * *

Aku membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai dan meja perpustakaan. Selalu seperti ini sejak kelas satu. Entah kenapa pada suatu hari saat aku kelas satu, aku datang ke perpustakaan dan secara reflek aku membereskan buku-buku yang dibaca anak-anak yang masih berserakan di lantai dan meja perpustakaan. Sejak saat itu pula, aku meminta pada penjaga perpustakaan untuk membantunya membereskan buku-buku di perpustakaan.

_"Aku suka buku dan aku tidak suka melihat buku-buku yang berharga itu berantakan," _ucapku pada saat itu ketika penjaga perpustakaan bertanya padaku.

Aku mengembalikan buku terakhir ke rak buku. Setelah itu aku meregangkan tangan dan berjalan keluar perpustakaan dengan membawa tasku yang aku letakkan di atas kursi.

BRUK

"Sial," aku berjongkok dan memunguti bukuku yang berceceran di lantai. Tepat setelah aku keluar dari perpustakaan, tasku robek dan buku-bukuku berceceran di lantai. Sepertinya ini sudah waktunya aku membeli tas baru.

"Let me help you, senpai," seseorang ikut berjongkok di sebelahku dan ikut memunguti buku-bukuku. Aku menoleh.

Dia….

_Like an angel_…

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih ya," ucapku seiring kami berdua berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Ya, kami. Aku dan anak laki-laki berwajah malaikat itu.

"Sama-sama, senpai," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Aku mengernyit, lalu menoleh memandangnya. Tingginya sejajar denganku.

"Senpai?" tanyaku mengulangi kata-katanya. Dia mengangguk. "Bukankah kita satu angkatan? Tapi…Kalau satu angkatan…Kenapa aku tidak mengenalmu ya…" ucapku sambil memperhatikan anak itu. Dia tertawa kecil.

"Bukan, senpai. Aku anak kelas satu," jelasnya. Aku hanya ber-'oh' sambil menganggukkan kepala. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian aku menghentikan langkahku sambil terbelalak memandangnya.

"EH?!"

Dia tertawa melihat ekspresi kagetku. Dia mengeluarkan buku siswa dari dalam tasnya dan menunjukkannya padaku.

**_Kelas 1 D_**

**_Nama Yo Marius_**

**_Tanggal lahir 2000-03-30_**

"Kau…namamu pakai katakana dan kanji…Apa kau bukan asli Jepang?" tanyaku sembari mengulurkan buku siswa itu kembali pada pemiliknya yang bernama Marius.

"Ibuku orang Jepang dan ayahku orang Jerman," jawabnya singkat.

"Ho…Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku senpaimu? Maksudku, bahkan kau lebih tinggi daripada aku," tanyaku bingung. Dia tersenyum simpul.

"Sebelumnya maaf, senpai. Aku pernah tanpa sengaja melihat buku siswa senpai yang ada di atas meja perpustakaan ketika senpai sedang sibuk membereskan buku-buku di sana. Dari buku itu, aku tahu kalau Sakurai Chizuru-san adalah senpaiku," jawabnya sambil berseri-seri. Aku ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

_Benar-benar seperti malaikat…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Aku mencuci tanganku di wastafel kamar mandi kemudian berjalan keluar kamar mandi.

"Whoa,"

Aku berhenti. Marius tiba-tiba muncul di depanku.

"Senpai, boleh aku minta bantuan senpai?" tanyanya perlahan. Bahasa jepangnya agak berantakan.

"Mm? Apa?" aku bertanya balik.

"Apa senpai mau jadi guru privatku?" tanyanya sambil memandangku. Aku terkejut.

"Guru…privat? Aku? Kenapa aku? Aku tidak pandai kan," ucapku sambil nyengir.

"Tapi aku ingin senpai yang mengajariku. Aku ingin diajari bahasa Jepang dan matematika," ucapnya sambil menatapku dengan pandangan memohon. Aduh…tatapannya…

"Iya, iya. Aku akan jadi guru privatmu," ujarku kemudian sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Sejak saat itu kami pun sering belajar bersama, sesuai permintaan Marius. Kami berdua senang belajar di perpustakaan, sama seperti hari ini. Hari ini pun kami belajar bersama sampai pukul 5 sore.

"Ah, Yo-chan, kayanya udah mau hujan deh. Kita pulang yuk," ujarku sambil memandang keluar jendela perpustakaan.

"Un," ucap Marius sambil membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Aku pulang dulu ya. Ada urusan di rumah. Mata ashita," ujarku sambil menenteng tasku. Aku mengacak rambutnya sebelum aku berjalan keluar perpustakaan.

Aku sudah hampir sampai di gerbang ketika aku sadar bahwa keitaiku ketinggalan di perpustakaan. Aku pun berbalik ke perpustakaan. Aku hampir tiba di perpustakaan ketika aku mendengar dua suara yang familiar untukku. Aku bersembunyi di balik dinding dan mengintip. Pemandangan yang kulihat membuatku terkejut. Morimoto Shintaro sedang mencengkeram tangan Marius dan Marius terlihat kesakitan.

"Jangan pernah kau berada di dekat Chizuru lagi. Memangnya apa yang dia lihat darimu sampai-sampai dia sering bersamamu? Dia milikku. Jangan coba dekati dia lagi," Shintaro menatap Marius dengan tajam.

"A-apa maksud senpai? Aku tidak mendekati Sakurai-senpai. Kami hanya berteman," ucap Marius sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Shintaro. "Senpai, sakit,"

"Jangan bercanda. Aku sudah mengamati kalian berdua sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu dan aku tahu bagaimana kalian berdua," mata Shintaro berkilat tajam seiring ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Senpai, tolong lepaskan…Sakit…" Marius semakin meringis kesakitan.

Aku tidak tahan. Aku langung keluar dari persembunyianku dan berjalan mendekati Shintaro. Aku menarik tangannya hingga lepas dari tangan Marius. Shintaro menoleh dan menatapku.

"Shintaro, cukup. Apa yang kau lakukan? Dia cuma anak kecil," aku menatap Shintaro, tepat ke dalam matanya.

"Chizuru, ayo pulang. Kakakmu pasti sudah menunggumu di rumah," Shintaro menggenggam tanganku. Namun aku langsung membebaskan tanganku dari genggamannya. Aku menggeleng.

"Gomen, hari ini aku ingin pulang bersama Yo-chan. Lagipula aku masih ada janji untuk mengajarinya matematika. Gomen, hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu," ucapku sambil memegang pundak kanan Marius. Shintaro sejenak memandangku dengan pandangan tak percaya. Namun kemudian ia berjalan pergi.

"Daijoubu, Yo-chan?" tanyaku pada Marius sambil memegang kedua pundaknya.

"Daijoubu yo, Sakurai-senpai," jawab Marius sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku dan Marius berjalan pulang bersama-sama sambil memakan es krim kami masing-masing. Aku mentraktirnya es krim sebagai permintaan maaf atas perlakuan Shintaro padanya. Awalnya Marius menolak, tapi akhirnya ia menerima es krim pemberianku.

"Dia temanku sejak SD. Yah, kami sudah sangat dekat. Aku bahkan menganggapnya saudara. Tapi…aku malah tidak tahu bahwa dia menganggapku lebih dari itu…" ucapku lirih. Pandanganku kosong. Aku memikirkan Shintaro.

"Apa…Apa senpai juga menyukai Morimoto-senpai?" tanya Marius sembari memandangku. Reflek aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Marius.

"Entahlah, tapi sepertinya tidak. Aku selalu menganggapnya saudaraku sendiri…" jawabku sambil terus menyibukkan diri dengan memandang etalase toko yang kami lewati di sepanjang perjalanan.

"Sou ka…" dia berkata lirih.

"Oh ya, Yo-chan. Bagaimana ulangan matematikamu hari ini?" aku menoleh memandangnya. Marius mengangguk dan tersenyum. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikan anggukan kepalanya. Tanganku terangkat dan mengusap krim es krim yang tertinggal di sudut bibir Marius. Aku tertawa.

"Dasar kau. Makan saja berantakan," ucapku sambil tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Tanpa kusadari, wajahnya mulai memerah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mematut diriku di depan cermin di kamarku. Hari ini aku akan mengajarinya beberapa pelajaran lagi karena minggu depan sudah saatnya ujian akhir semester satu. Selain mengajarinya pelajaran, ada hal lain yang ingin aku bicarakan padanya.

Aku mengambil tas di atas tempat tidur dan beranjak menuju lantai satu. Tapi begitu aku sudah hampir menginjak anak tangga paling bawah, aku mendengar suara kakakku dan Shintaro. Rupanya Shintaro sedang main ke rumahku. Ia tampak bercakap-cakap dengan kakakku. Aku mengintip sedikit dan memasang telinga untuk mengetahui apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Anak bule bernama Marius itu, kan? Iya, dia sering cerita," aku melihat punggung kakakku dari tempatku bersembunyi.

"Aku sudah mengenal dia lama, nii-chan tahu kan? Aku tahu dia bagaimana. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau dia malah suka sama anak kecil macam Marius itu," Shintaro menghela nafasnya setelah mengatakan hal itu. "Itu aneh kan? Marius dua tahun lebih muda darinya, dariku juga. Dia anak kecil. Ya walaupun Marius itu lebih tinggi dari dia, karena dia itu emang mungil. Bagaimana bisa Chizu suka sama anak kaya gitu? Apa yang dia suka dari Marius?"

"Kayanya enggak deh. Masa iya Chizu suka anak kecil kaya gitu. Aduh, aneh banget deh kalau iya," aku melihat punggung kakak bergerak. Ia tertawa.

"Iya kan? Haha, aneh banget lagi. Anak kecil. Ckck, enggak mungkin juga deh Marius kecil itu suka balik ke Chizu," Shintaro juga ikut tertawa.

Aku terdiam.

Aku kembali menaiki tangga menuju kamarku, secara perlahan. Aku menutup pintu kamarku perlahan lalu menghempaskan badanku ke atas tempat tidur. Aku termenung menatap langit-langit kamar.

Aneh…

Aku mengambil keitai-ku dari dalam tas dan mengetik email pada Marius.

_Gomen, hari ini aku tidak bisa mengajarimu pelajaran seperti biasa. Aku tidak enak badan. Besok saja ya. Besok kan hari minggu. Oke?_

**_Sent_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Senpai sakit?" Marius duduk di depanku dan mengamati wajahku. Aku memalingkan wajahku darinya dan lebih memilih untuk membaca buku pelajaran biologi yang aku bawa.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawabku.

"Ayolah, senpai. Jangan berbohong. Senpai kenapa?" lagi-lagi dia duduk di depanku dan mengamati wajahku yang sedikit tersembunyi di balik buku biologi.

"Tidak, Chizu. Ini aneh. Kau harus mengabaikannya. Abaikan, Chizu. Tidak mungkin dia juga menyukaimu," aku bergumam lirih sambil terus menyembunyikan wajahku di balik buku biologi, berusaha mengabaikan Marius.

"Eh? Senpai bilang apa?" tanya Marius.

"Ah, tidak kok," aku berdiri. "Aku permisi ke kamar mandi dulu. Kamar mandi di rumahmu ini masih di dekat dapur kan? Aku ke sana dulu ya," aku berkata cepat lalu cepat-cepat berjalan ke kamar mandi yang berada di dekat dapur rumah keluarga Yo.

Aku membasuh wajahku di dalam kamar mandi. Aku terus menggumamkan kata-kata yang sama. Beberapa saat kemudian, aku keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Maaf lama," aku tersenyum pada Marius yang masih duduk di depan meja.

"Ano, senpai, keluar yuk. Beli es krim. Aku yang traktir. Mau?" ajak Marius padaku. Aku menimbang-nimbang sesaat.

"Oke,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku dan Marius berjalan keluar dari minimarket sambil membawa es krim masing-masing. Kami tertawa, sebelum akhirnya berhenti. Kami bertemu dengan Shintaro.

"Wah, wah, ternyata kamu masih jalan-jalan sama anak kecil ini ya, Chizu," ucap Shintaro sambil memandang Marius. Tatapannya mengejek.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Chizu, pulang yuk. Aku mau ngajak kamu ke taman nih," ajaknya padaku sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf, Shintaro. Aku tidak bisa. Aku masih ada janji pada Marius. Permisi," aku menggandeng tangan Marius dan mengajaknya pergi.

"Jadi, kau lebih memilih anak kecil itu dibanding denganku?" aku berhenti karena mendengar pertanyaan Shintaro. Aku berbalik menatapnya.

"Memilih Marius?" tanyaku.

"Kau menyukainya, kan? Iya kan? Aku tahu bagaimana kau itu. Tapi aku tidak menyangka, kau, lebih memilih dia daripada aku. Padahal kita sudah saling mengenal sejak masih sama-sama belum bisa berjalan," Shintaro berkata seperti itu sambil terus memandangku.

"Maaf, Shintaro. Tapi sepertinya kau salah tangkap. Aku bukan lebih memilih dia daripada kau. Lagipula aku tidak menyukai Marius," jawabku sambil membalas tatapannya.

"Kalau begitu, siapa yang lebih kau pilih? Kenapa sekarang kau tidak mau sebentar saja keluar denganku? Aku menyukaimu, Chizu. Sejak dulu," ucapnya. Aku terdiam.

"Maaf, Shintaro. Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Maaf," aku membungkuk dalam-dalam lalu cepat-cepat pergi sambil menggandeng tangan Marius. Aku tidak menoleh sedikit pun untuk melihat ekspresi Shintaro.

Aku dan Marius sudah berjalan agak jauh sebelum tiba-tiba Marius berhenti dan tanganku tertahan olehnya. Aku menoleh.

"Apa itu benar kalau…senpai tidak menyukaiku?" tanyanya sambil menunduk. Aku terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin dia tiba-tiba menanyakan hal seperti ini? Mengungkit-ungkit hal tadi?

"Ano…tadi itu…"

"Padahal aku kira selama ini paling tidak senpai punya sedikit perasaan padaku," suaranya semakin melemah, namun ia masih menggenggam tanganku.

"A-apa? Kau…tunggu dulu. Apa itu berarti…" aku menatapnya.

"Ano, senpai, aku ada urusan di rumah. Aku pulang dulu ya. Sayonara," ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan mulai berjalan tanpa melihat ke arahku. Aku langsung menahan tangannya.

"Tunggu, Marius. Jelaskan dulu padaku. Apa maksud dari kata-katamu tadi," ucapku padanya, namun dia malah berusaha menepis tanganku.

"Aku harus pergi, senpai," katanya. Aku menarik nafas panjang.

"Oke, oke. Baiklah, aku ngaku. Tadi aku bohong," ujarku. Marius tetap tidak menoleh.

"Bohong? Jadi, sebenarnya senpai suka pada Morimoto-senpai?"

"Bukan yang itu, Marius," aku mengacak rambutku dengan tanganku yang bebas. "Aku menyukaimu,"

Marius langsung menoleh. Aku memandangku dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin. Senpai pasti bohong. Iya, kan? Tidak mungkin senpai suka sama anak kecil kaya aku," ucapnya.

"Duh, kamu ini gimana sih. Tadi kamu kira aku enggak suka kamu, kamu patah hati. Sekarang aku jujur ke kamu kalau aku suka kamu, kamu enggak percaya," selesai mengatakan hal itu, aku langsung memeluknya. Rasanya agak aneh. Dia lebih muda tapi saat aku memeluknya dia seakan lebih dewasa dariku. "Awalnya aku tidak mau mengakuinya karena ada yang bilang bahwa itu aneh kalau ada cewek yang suka ke cowok yang lebih muda dari dia. Jadi aku pikir, perasaanku ini aneh. Tapi tidak, sampai akhirnya aku mendengarmu patah hati tadi," aku berkata pelan, tepat di telinganya.

"Ano, senpai, ano, aku…"

"Sekarang kau harus jelaskan padaku. Apa maksud perkataanmu tadi," ucapku langsung memotong kalimatnya. Aku mendengarnya menelan ludah.

"Aku….aku menyukaimu, senpai," ujarnya lirih. Aku tersenyum lalu melepaskan pelukanku darinya.

"Aku akan mengabaikan apa pendapat kakakku dan Shintaro. Aku akan minta maaf pada Shintaro karena sudah menolak perasaannya. Aku akan jujur pada mereka bahwa aku menyukaimu. Apa kau setuju?" tanyaku pada Marius sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Eh?" dia memandangku heran.

Aku mengabaikan pandangan herannya dan tersenyum sambil berjalan kembali menuju Shintaro sambil menggandengnya. Menggandeng Marius. Menggandeng adik kelasku yang menurutku seperti malaikat. Menggandeng sebuah keanehan yang dikatakan kakakku dan Morimoto Shintaro. Menggandeng malaikat kecilku.

.

.

It's alright to love an angel, isn't it? It's not weird, as long as you honest to yourself.

**~OWARI~**

* * *

Fanfic pertamaku tentang Marius :D

Gaje? Aneh? Ga nyambung? Kepanjangan?

Silahkan komentarnya :D


End file.
